Fun with a Felyne
by Pokemance
Summary: Strange monsters are apearing around the world, they are soo adorable, They are helpful and somewhat crave human interaction, this monsters can be angry cold blood killers of flies and birds but also simpatic and lovely. Warning: This Fanfiction has adult situations, such as sexual acts, it's because of that that this is rated M.


Since last year there have been showing up this little humanoid cats all over the world and in droves, sometimes up to 50 at once, they call themselves Felynes, they are extremely helpful and friendly, they started to help society grow faster and as soo there species seems to be integrating well within our society.

Recently they stopped appearing more as the ones in hiding are next to none…

Living next to a forest it's my duty to clean my backyard, I always liked cats and as soo I have a box for shelter and some water next to the outskirts of my backyard, though stray cats stopped appearing months ago.

Today I decide to throw away the box, to my surprise it was heavier than I thought, I look inside of it and find a gray Felyne, white surrounding it's blue eyes as well as covering only the tips of its paws, it sit there looking at me just staring.

I flip the box upside down, the Felyne falls to the floor, I then put the box in the thrash.

I look back at the Felyne, it just stared at me, though now standing up, from its groin a transparent liquid soaked it's legs fur, highly noticeable, I decide to see if it would let me pet it…

The second my skin touches a single strand of fur the Felyne starts purring, now the transparent liquid soaking the floor with some jets that sprayed from it groin.

I take it inside and put it in my bathtub, sitting it down I filled the water until its waist, still staring at me, I ask it " I am going to touch you to clean you okay?", it only smiles and meows at me, I start to put my hand inside the warm water…

The Felyne grabs it and stuffs it in its groin, due to the quickness of it's movements it out speed my consciousness as soo to fingers of my get inside of something…fleshy, as soon as I realize that they were inside of something I try to pull out, I can't as my hand is still being grabbed by the Felyne who now stared at me blushed.

I look at it's groin, once the realization that my fingers where coming from, my dick slammed hard against the bathtub, the Felyne still starring at me now no dought blushed.

She more firmly grabs my hand at starts to get them in and out, her 8 nipples erected from her fur, with my free hand I put pressure on her throat and get the other hand free, while exiting the room I throw her the soap.

It rained like hell outside, it was cold and a storm was coming, Felyne comes out of the bathroom, I look at her, " all cleaned up?" I ask, "yes…" she says, " oh, you can talk? Why didn't you do that sooner?" I interrupt her, her front paws behind her back, her head avoiding to face mine, a blush clearly showing on her cheeks, "it's raining outside, can I stay the night?" She asks.

I wasn't that cold, I wasn't going to throw her out with the weather like this, " yes, you can…" I say, her face lights up, a smile no dought was displayed as she faces me, " thank you, thank you, thanks!" She says before jumping in my lap, on my crouch I felt warm ness coming from her groin, my dick made a bulk in my pants and said bulk slams against the sides of her female entrance, she jolts at the moment of touch, she looks at me blushed, she then kisses me.

I set her on the floor and run for my kitchen sink, I start vomiting, " if you didn't like it you don't need to be this rude!" She says, after I clean my self I get on my knee, she blushes again, I put one of my hands on her shoulder, the moon shines big through the kitchen window…

I then stuff a mint in her mouth, " god damn! It was like being kissed by a thrash can!" I say as I get back up and go to the kitchen counter, there I poured soup for her, it was made when she was in the bath and it's still warm, I turn around two bowls of soup on my hands, I set them in a small picnic table in the middle of my living room as well as two spoons.

After the most awkward dinner of the century, the storm arrived, Felyne grabbed onto me once she heard thunder, "I'm scared of the lightning, save me!" She says, I turn on the tv " Felyne are used to thunder, evolved to survive the wilderness Felyne usually take the opportunity of a storm to find a mat…" Says the tv before Felyne turns it off, "mattress that's what it was going to say… yeah… we Felyne…" she says all embarrassed, " that was a rerun" I say at her.

She rests her head against me, " it's no use…I give up…I just wanna mate with you, I feel soo alone" she says, her tears falling onto the floor, I grab her shoulder, my palm on her cheek as with my thumb I swipe off her tears…

"Okay" I say as she looks at me, "thank you, thank you, thanks Dan!" She says, once she realized she said my name she covers her mouth, "soo…" I put my hand on her shoulder, her body tenses up, "… you are the Felyne who as been receiving my mail and setting it on the kitchen counter" I say, her body starts to sweat.

"M-my name is Alex n-nice to meet you!" She says trying to change the subject, I jump on top of her…

She starts to moan, one of my hands rubbing one of her top nipple as the other rubs her thigh, " Dan…?" She says, "yes?" I say looking at her, " YOU ARE SQUISHING MY TAIL!" She screams.

I sit next to her, no longer on top of her tail, "don't you get freaked out by a Felyne wanting to mate with you?" She asks me, "No…", I say blushing, "I mean… not just one time… I… I mean like a couple" she continues, " what do you see in me?" I ask her, she notices a bit of sadness in my voice, " you see… I've been living in your backyard for a while… nearly a year now, the things I've seen… hu-hum…" she looks at me smiling…

"… when I first came to your backyard I was lost, I had not eat anything in three days, I ate all the food you set on the backyard, I still remember that at the time you where living here with a girl, you both looked close, I watched you two from the shadows, every Saturday both of you would lunch outside in the sunshine… until… one day, she… she didn't come home, you started drinking, more and more… she couldn't have left she didn't get her stuff back…"

I get up and prepare to leave, "… whatever happen… it wasn't your fault, it wasn't… life some times gets in the way… but… you need to let go of the past… heck burn it if you have to, our life is short as it is…", "I got late for our four year anniversary since we had started dating… once I got there… all I saw was…blood… coming from her neck, a large pool of blood surrounding her body, blue and red lights flashing into my eyes, a ex girlfriend of mine found out I was dating her and she came into to town and killed her".

I fall to my knees as my tears fall to the floor, " had I got there sooner…" I say, " it wasn't your fault!" Alex hugs me also in tears, "you know how I got my name, Daniel? One night you got really drunk, you fell on the floor, I heard the noise, I got in through the chimney and helped you get in your bed, you kept on calling me Alex, it was the only thing you said, Alex" she says, "* small laugh* Alex was a small cat I had as a kid, he was all black with blue eyes".

Both me and Alex start kissing, I pet her back, her rugged tongue rubs on mine, she brakes the kiss as I get two fingers inside her pussy, " haha a pussy's pussy" she says to me all blushed before resuming the kiss.

I fasten my rhythm as she starts to moan laughter into my mouth, I start to pet her top nipple, she suddenly brakes the kiss and moans loudly as a thunder sound outside as jets of cum spray out of her pussy.

Pokemance: A new take on a older fanfic of mine, this time with a Felyne instead of a Yordle, there has been enough reviews for another chapter of this fanfiction, which is normal on my fanfics, i dont like to write to the void i would like any input you have, even if its "i liked it", it sadness me that my fanfics are seen by alot of people but most of my fanfics dont get regular reviews, thanks for reading 3


End file.
